


Hear him roar

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Derek Hale does not scare Scott, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Protectiveness, Scott is awesome, Werewolf!Stiles, human!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Stiles gets bitten instead of Scott. Derek wants to recruit Stiles but Stiles wasn't having any of it, his dad raised him better. He knows Derek's stalking is beyond creepy. Scott, seeing how uncomfortable it is making Stiles, takes matters into his own hands. He might be human but Derek Hale didn't scare him, especially if came to protecting his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear him roar

"Leave Stiles alone," his heart is pounding but he doesn't care, he wasn't afraid not really, this was for Stiles and that made this all the worthwhile "or else."

Derek has the right to look amused, 'cause really he didn't look like much, hell people passed him by most of the time. He was no Adonis and he certainly wasn't any Derek. So yeah, Derek had the right to be amused, after all he was just a kid to Derek. An annoying fly on the wall. Well Derek was going to regret it, especially if he didn't stay away from Stiles. Stiles didn't need Derek hounding him all the time. Stiles didn't need Derek. Pack wasn't what Stiles was, Stiles was exclusivity, and getting Stiles' trust was like getting gold from nails, near impossible.

He's being lifted off the ground before he can blink. Really Derek needed to deal with his anger issues. He was getting predictable.

"What could you possibly do McCall?"

Heh, this was going to be epic. He takes a deep breath, counting to three and then he lets it rip.

"HELP. SOMEBODY. HELP ME."

The shock on Derek's face will be forever etched in his brain, it is just hilarious. Stiles would be having a fit if he saw it. He smirks and Derek scoffs.

"That is your big --" 

And there was the plan. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the security guards running towards them. He can see the panic rising in Derek's eyes and before Derek can let go he grabs Derek's shirt, it brings them both closer and he's sure that from an outsider's point of view the two of them this close could not be good. Exactly what he was aiming for. He holds on tight and Derek all but snarls at him.

He can't even smirk before they are both flying to the ground, well Derek is flying to the ground by one guard and the other is pulling him back, then joining his partner in keeping Derek from running. Derek is glaring up at him and he can't help but wink, smirking wide. This had to be the best plan he's ever had, Stiles would be proud of him.  
\---  
"Scott alright?"

He looks up from his homework, figuring out why Einstein wanted to do this or that could wait another day, brows creased, spitting out the yellow highlighter lid. "Huh?"

His dad places his mug -- was that even coffee -- on the table. "Is he alright? What with the whole Derek Hale situation."

Um, how could his dad even know about the whole Derek Hale Situation, that totally deserved capitals, it was a very important, stressful situation. Crap, did his dad know about /his/ little furry problem? Well he must know. Crap. Crap. Oh my god he was so dead.

"At the school? Derek Hale tried, well Scott thought, he's was going to," his dad stopped, looking far too amused and was that a smudge of suspicion, waving one of his hands around "shouldn't you already know this?"

He lets out a nervous laugh, please don't let his dad notice. "You know what Dad, I've gotta go, talk to Scott, make sure he's super okay. Love you, keep up the great work buddy."

He pats his dad's shoulder and rushes out the room before his Dad can interject. Time to find Scott and thank him, thank him big time. He had the bestest friend ever. Scott was better than Robin and Alfred put together and shaken up in a Bruce Wayne smoothie. The greatest even.  
\---  
"You sure you don't need anything?"

He shakes his head, pecking his mom on the cheek. "No, have fun at work."

His mom laughs, ruffling his hair. "You're a good kid."

He laughs, watches his mom leave, locking the door just as her car reverses out the driveway. He doesn't stop waving until she's out of sight.

Halfway through the boss level of Halo he hears a scuffle downstairs. Pausing the game, he grabs his bat near his desk, raising it high and treads carefully, whoever was trying to break-in was going to get their asses kicked, McCall style. Seeing his mom beat Derek Hale up had to be the highlight of his year, he loves his mom.

He's out in the balcony and he's hit with a strange sense of déjà vu and then a flying Stiles comes at him and he's flashing back to the night Stiles got bitten.

"Damn it Stiles."

"Oh come on, you gotta admit, I have the best tactics."

"By scaring the crap out of me?"

"Yes, I am an expert at that, and really you'd think you would learn from the past."

He flicks Stiles the bird and stomps back inside. Stupid hyperactive werewolf best friend.

"Oh come on man!"

He locks the door, out of spite.

Then he races upstairs and he barely makes locking his window. Stiles is laughing, so he guesses that what they're doing is good. That they are still best friends forever and not actually fighting. Which is good. He resumes his game, he can hear Stiles morse code tips with the window. If he happens to follow those tips, well that was between him, the game and Stiles' super eyesight. He's halfway through his fourth mission when he realises that the tapping stopped. He pauses the game. "Stiles?" He looks at the window, no Stiles in sight. Crap.

Before he can get up, arms wrap around his chest, pulling him further into the chair. "Thanks."

He sighs, sinking into the chair, covering Stiles' hand with his own. "Anytime."


End file.
